Primera cita
by lentejoncita
Summary: Houcy Momentos antes de la primera cita que cambiará sus vidas sin saberlo Stacy recuerda como el sarcastico doctor consiguió sonsacarle una cena con ella.


"No sé muy bien porque he aceptado

**Primera cita**

"No sé muy bien porque he aceptado. Esto es un error, va a salir mal. No puedo imaginar una razón por la que haya aceptado salir a cenar con él… bueno si no hablara. La verdad es que, aunque no es guapo, es muy atractivo y por lo que me han dicho es un gran médico. Esto no va a salir bien." Se decía a sí misma inquieta mientras se maquillaba y peinaba delante del tocador de su habitación. "No hace ni un mes que le conozco, ¡que pequeño es el mundo! Quien iba a decir que Wilson sería el que me lo presentaría. Wilson que es mi amigo desde siempre, íbamos juntos al instituto y por su culpa estoy en esto, si no sale bien le mataré. ¿A quien se le ocurriría la maravillosa idea de una pelea de abogados contra médicos?" dijo mientras se colocaba un pendiente y recordaba el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

_Ella corría escapando de Wilson que la perseguía con la pistola de pintura, el jugo estaba apunto de acabar y sólo quedaban dos abogados, no sabía muy bien por qué pero todos los médicos estaban en buena forma y habían conseguido darles caza a la mayoría de ellos. Estaba escondida detrás de un pequeño muro y observa a Wilson que la estaba buscando, si aguantaba unos minutos más había podido sobrevivir y quería matar ella a Wilson. A los minutos apareció otro médico y se puso a hablar con Wilson, creía haberlo visto antes. Era muy alto, pelo color castaño y unos ojos azules que destacaban en su serio rostro, no era guapo pero si muy enigmático tenia la extraña sensación de que escondía algo tras esos ojos y esa apariencia de serio y pasota, lo observo detenidamente examinándole por completo, no entendía la razón pero le atraía extrañamente su presencia allí. De pronto él la vio, se quedaron unos segundos cruzando sus miradas. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, definitivamente era especial, no sonreían, no había gestos tan sólo se observaban y mantenían firme la mirada en los ojos del otro como si se conocieran de siempre, a pesar de ser completos desconocidos. Durante esos segundos ambos dos se quedaron paralizados ante la mirada del otro y Wilson se había acercado peligrosamente hacia el escondite de ella. Él grito: Wilson! Creo que la he visto por allí, dijo señalando en dirección contraria a donde en realidad estaba, Wilson se marchó y él se acerco hacia donde estaba ella con la pistola bajada. _

_House: Greg House, te he salvado de una buena, Wilson sabe como perseguir a las mujeres. – dijo riéndose de su amigo. _

_Stacy: Lo sé, le conozco. Stacy Warner. ¿Y por qué le has ahuyentado? – preguntó intrigada bajando también la pistola._

_House: Si alguien tiene que dispararte a ti hoy, seré yo, no Wilson. _

_Stacy: ¿Y por qué te crees tan fuerte contra mí?_

_House: Por que lo soy. Pero hoy es tú día de suerte si me haces un favor no te dispararé. _

_Stacy: Te recuerdo que yo también tengo una pistola. _

_House: Eres una abogada no sabrías ni como guardarla. _

_Stacy: Soy de las pocas que quedan, así que no seré tan mala. _

_House: Los abogados sabéis pactar, no disparar y eso te estoy ofreciendo un pacto. _

_Stacy: Y cuales son las condiciones, ¿Greg?_

_House: Accedo a dejarte ir sin daño alguno si sales a cenar conmigo una noche.- dijo con tono arrogante. Es un regalo, te hago dos favores, uno no te disparo y dos sales conmigo. _

_Stacy: Esta bien, ¿eres amigo de Wilson no? Pídele mi número. – dijo tranquilamente. ¿Ahora me dejas marchar? – él asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue. _

_A los segundos él se marcho con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, pero cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos. _

_Stacy: Greg! – él se giró y ella le disparo. Un solo disparo firme y seguro que le alcanzó en el pecho. Sigue soñando si crees que saldré contigo. Soy abogada, pero sé disparar. – dijo al fin con aire triunfante antes de marcharse de allí. _

_Él se quedó unos segundos viendo como se marchaba y al fin sonrío, no sabía porqué pero sabía que era perfecta. _

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del restaurante esperándole, no estaba segura de porque pero se había puesto un traje negro, el que más le gustaba que dejaba descubierta la espalda y con un generoso escote, anudado al cuello y una falda por encima de las rodillas, no solía vestirse así, pero no sabía muy bien por qué quería impresionarle. Tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta, tratando de entender que hacia allí con ese hombre, al que apenas conocía y sin embargo ya había tenido suficientes momentos con él como para detestarlo.

_Stacy: ¿Sí? – dijo respondiendo tras los largos pitidos del teléfono. _

_House: ¿Stacy? Al final le pedí tu teléfono a Wilson, me debes una cita.- dijo con calma._

_Stacy: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Son más de las dos de la madrugada. _

_House: Ya pero es que ahora mismo me estaba acordando de ti, y tú seguro que soñabas conmigo así que no finjas que no te acuerdas de mí. _

_De pronto ella colgó. Y él se quedó sonriendo sentado en su butaca. Volvió a marcar el número. _

_House: Me debes una cita y a Greg House se le pagan las promesas. _

_Stacy: Yo no prometí nada, no quiero cenar contigo y dile a Wilson que mañana le mataré por haberte dado mi número. _

_House: Vamos no seas así, es un gran amigo, y él no me lo ha dado lo robé de su listín telefónico. _

_Stacy: Eres… - y volvió a colgar. _

Estaba sentada en una mesa para dos en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, él aún no había llegado y ella sonreía ante los recuerdos de los intentos de él por sonsacarle una cita, nunca lo creyó pero su persistencia terminó dando sus frutos, al fin y al cabo ella estaba allí y le estaba esperando. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no se había planteado expectativas sobre esa cita, no esperaba nada de él y aun que jamás lo reconocería había pensando un par de veces en como podría ser el final de la cita, él acompañándola a casa, ella invitándole a entrar, ellos tomando algo en su salón… pero por lo poco que conocía a Greg House sabía que no era ese tipo de hombre.

_Había quedado con Wilson para almorzar, según le había contado había conocido a una mujer y en un par de meses ya quería pedirle matrimonio y ella quería aconsejarle como amiga. Llegó al hospital y unos gritos le hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos. _

_House: ¡No pienso volver a acostarme contigo para que me quites consultas luego no lo cumples!- gritó. _

_Cuddy: House, quieres comportarte como un adulto y no como un niño de seis años. _

_House: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué me has reemplazado por un niño de seis años? – dijo gritando. _

_Cuddy: Me da igual lo que digas, tienes que pasar consultas y ya puedes decir lo que quieras, que las pasaras. _

_House: Dios es cruel, te da esos pechos y no te da compasión por los demás. Bruja fría. _

_Aunque le parecía una falta de respeto todo lo que le había dicho a la directora, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara de niño pequeño tras perder la batalla contra su jefa, le pareció tan tierno que a pesar de lo despreciable que era le empezó a caer bien. _

Comenzó a impacientarse, pasaban diez minutos de la hora y no había aparecido, llevaba un mes prácticamente acosándola para que accediera a salir con él y ahora llegaba tarde, si se retrasaba cinco minutos más se iría de allí, no pensaba hacer el ridículo por su culpa. Movía la cabeza hacia todos los lados buscándole, dentro de ella anhelaba que llegara que no fastidiara las cosas. Y a los pocos segundos él se acercó hasta ella. Se había arreglado, esto la sorprendió gratamente siempre que le había visto llevaba vaqueros y camisetas arrugadas, pero esa noche se había puesto unos pantalones negros de hilo, una camisa blanca planchada, y una americana también negra. Pudo reconocer la corbata que llevaba, era de Wilson y casualmente se la había regalado ella el pasado cumpleaños, era de color rojo fuego. Cuando se estaba sentando se dio cuenta que había tratado de peinarse, inevitablemente sonrío al verle. Era un desastre, era egoísta y maleducado, soberbio y obstinado, y a pesar de todo eso ella en ese mismo instante lo supo, supo que no habría otro que sería él. Por mucho tiempo que pasará y lo que pudiera ocurrir en sus vidas él era su hombre, su otra mitad.


End file.
